harrypotterfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Alexander
Christan Alexander Biographical information Born: 27th May 1970 Blood Status: Pure-Blood Physical information Species: Human Gender: Male Hair colour: Very dark brown Eye colour: Hazel Skin colour: Average / Light Family information Family members: - Filemina A (Wife) - Astrix A (Brother-In-Law) - Jennifer Dawn (Sister-In-Law) - Ben A (Nephew) - A Family (In-Laws) - Dawn Family (In-Laws) - Mr. Alexander (Father) - Mrs. Alexander (Mother) - Son or daughter (Possibly) Other relations: - Possible relation to the Black Family Magical skills and characteristics Wand: Ivy, 8 1/2 inches, Unicorn Hair Boggart: A mummy Patronus: A cheetah Affiliation Occupation: Ministry of Magic Employee House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - A member of the army in the 1986 battle - Ministry of Magic - Gryffindor - Alexander Family - A Family - Dawn Family Christian Alexander was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1981 to 1988. During his Hogwarts years, he became good friends with Filemina A. In his third year, he asked Filemina out and she said yes. After a few months, Christian got involved in a fight in the Great Hall, and this caused him to be expelled. When he eventually returned later that year, he dumped Filemina, telling her that he was seeing someone else. During his fifth year, a battle broke out. During this battle, he found out that Filemina was trapped. He, along with other students, including Filemina's brother, helped to get her out. Filemina then thanked him and went back out with him. After Hogwarts, Christian went to work for the Ministry of Magic. He also married Filemina. It is unknown whether they had any children. 'Early life' Christian was born into a Pure-Blood Family. His parents were Mr. Alexander and Mrs. Alexander, who had only been married a few months before Mrs. Alexander was pregnant with Christian. 'Hogwarts years ' 'First year ' Christian started his first year at Hogwarts on the 1st September 1981, and was Sorted into Gryffindor. Throughout most of his first year, he was seen in a library, as he developed a liking for Hogwarts: A History. 'Second year' By his second year, Christian had exelled in Transfiguration, Charms, and in Defence Against the Dark Arts. At the start of the year, Christian’s mother gave him a Comet 401 broomstick. He used this broomstick during a flying lesson. Unfortunately, Christian ended up crashing into Madam Hooch, injuring them both in the process. Because of the incident, the young wizard was rediculed by his fellow classmates. 'Third year' Christian was often pranked by Slytherins students during his third year, as most students had now thought of him as a geek as he spent most of his free time in the library. One day when minding his own business, he was turned into a mouse and kicked around. He was changed back by Professer McGonagall after she and Professer Snape found his mouse form unconsious in the hallway. Christian explained what had happened to Professor Dumbledore, and was told to be at Professor Snape’s office at 6:00pm tomorrow, which was a saturday. That day at the teacher's office, Snape taught Christian defensive spells that could repell trasformation spells. These defensive spells helped Christian greatly and he was no longer bullied around by other students. Halfway during the year, whilst in the library, Christian met Filemina A, and both immediately became good friends. Not long after, they were both together in a relationship. The bullying soon started again, as rumours had gotten around that Christian and Filemina were together. Whilst in the Great Hall, Christian got himself into a fight with a Slytherin student, which caused him to be expelled. Christian later returned to Hogwarts later that year, and when he saw Filemina, he told her that he was seeing someone else, which left Filemina devastated. 'Fourth year' During Christian’s fourth year, whilst watching a Quidditch match, he was sat in the stands when he was hit hard in the face by a Bludger. When he eventually woke up in the Hospital Wing the next day, Filemina seemed to ignore him, which upset him slightly. 'Fifth year' During Christian’s fifth year, a fight broke out in and around Hogwarts. The first time Christian was seen was when he was fighting a Death Eater, in which he had to duck down to avoid being hit with the Killing Curse. After Christian got up and stunned the Death Eater, he saw many students, including Astrix A, running towards a part of the building which had caught fire. Following them, he soon realized that Filemina was trapped. He helped to save her, even at one point, willing to go inside and get her himself, only to be stopped by Astrix, who said it was too dangerous. When Filemina was rescued, Christian showed a sign of relief, and even slightly blushed when Filemina thanked him afterwards. After the events of what happened, Christian was pretty badly beaten up, but in the end he survived the battle. His injuries took the majority of the year to heal. By the end of his fifth year, he and Filemina A were back together. 'Sixth year' In his sixth year, he started his N.E.W.T.s in Arithmacy, Potions, Muggle Studies, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ghoul Studies, Herbology and Transfiguration. 'Seventh year' Upon graduating, he earned N.E.W.T.s in Arithmancy, Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ghoul Studies, Herbology, and Transfiguration. 'Later life' After Hogwarts he went on to work for the Ministry of Magic. He also married Filemina A. It is unknown whether they had any children or not. 'Relationships' 'Filemina A' Christian and Filemina were good friends since their first year at Hogwarts. During their third year, Christian dumped her, which leftFilemina upset. During the battle, Christian was one of many students who rescued helped Filemina from the burning building. Christian even offered himself to go inside and get her out himself. After Filemina thanked him, Christian blushed slightly and by the end of the year, the two were back together. Later in life, they eventually got married. It is unknown however, whether they had any children. 'Astrix A' ' '''Although Christian and Filemina were good friends from their first year, Astrix didn’t seem too bothered about them until he heard the news that Chrisitian had dumped Filemina. Because of this, Astrix wasn’t too fond of Christian. During the 1986 battle, Christian was one of the few students who helped save Filemina from the building. Astrix then got to know Christian better and they eventually became good friends, and they eventually became related, as Filemina married Christian sometime after Hogwarts. 'Jennifer Dawn Although the relationship between Jennifer and Christian is unknown, it is presumed that they got to be good friends, as later in life, they would have eventually become related. '''Personality Christian showed traits such as bravery, when he stepped forward to rescue Filemina himself from the burning building. This decision was slightly reckless. Christian seems to show all of the traits that a Gryffindor student should have. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Patronus: Christian was able to conjure his Patronus, which took the form of a cheetah. Arithmancy: Christian took Arithmancy at N.E.W.T level and passed. Potions: Christian took Potions at N.E.W.T level and passed. Muggle Studies: Christian took Muggle Studies at N.E.W.T level. Although he didn’t pass it, he must have been good at the subject to take it at N.E.W.T level. Charms: Christian took Charms at N.E.W.T. level and passed. Defence Against the Dark Arts: Christian took Defence Against the Dark Arts at N.E.W.T level and passed. Ghoul Studies: Christian took Ghoul Studies at N.E.W.T level and passed. Herbology: Christian took Herbology at N.E.W.T level and passed. Transfiguration: Christian took Transfiguration at N.E.W.T level and passed. Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:1986 battle participants Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Hogwarts students Category:1970 births Category:Filemina A's Romantic Relationships Category:Males Category:Alexander Family Category:A Family Category:Dawn Family Category:Married individuals Category:Pure bloods Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1981